In industries, such as aerospace, automobile manufacturing, and semiconductor manufacturing, intricate components and tools are increasingly being used in high temperature environments. Traditionally, manufacturers have used metal and ceramic materials to form such components and tools based on the tolerance of such materials for high temperatures.
More recently, industry is seeking to use polymeric materials as alternatives to metal and ceramic materials. In general, polymeric materials are less expensive and lighter in weight than both metal and ceramic materials. Typically, polymeric materials are significantly lighter than metal. In addition, polymers often cost less than one-tenth the cost of ceramic materials, can be molded at lower temperatures than ceramic materials, and are easier to machine than ceramic materials.
However, unlike metal and ceramic materials, polymeric materials tend to degrade at high temperatures. Typically, at elevated temperatures, polymeric materials lose mechanical strength as well. In addition, when exposed to elevated temperatures in an atmosphere including oxygen, polymeric materials tend to lose mass through oxidation and off gassing. Such a loss of mass often results in changes in the dimensions of an article formed of such polymeric materials. In addition, such a loss in mass typically results in reduced mechanical strength, such as a decrease in tensile strength and elongation properties.
As such, improved polymeric materials would be desirable.